AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE
by AL Walker
Summary: Algunas veces solo la muerte puede hacer que entiendas lo mucho que te importa alguien...


**AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE**

Disclaimer: Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece. es propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney.

 _Llamó a la oscuridad ante mi. Desde lo más profundo de la tierra y el mar. A la noche más oscura entregó mi alma. Y destrozó mi corazón Para invocar el poder mortal. ¡Para ver a mi odiado enemigo devorado!_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la Reyna Moon mientras mantenia la varita de su hija apuntando ell corazón del ser que odiaba, del ser que acababa de destruir la otra mitad de la estrella de la varita, el ser que le acababa de decir que su hija se había ido...

La Reyna no podía soportar el dolor que le causaba saber que ese mismo ser había acabado con su madre y ahora acababa de asesinar a su hija, ya no podía quedarse quieta, tenía que acabar con el aunque eso significara morir en el intento, a estas alturas, eso ya no le importaba...

\- No puede ser... No puede ser verdad_ Marco se repetía a si mismo, no podía creer en las palabras de ese lagarto.

Su mejor amiga, con la que tenido tantas aventuras, con la que había conocido tantas dimensiónes, con la que había pasado innumerables jueves de amistad, la persona que hace solo unos días le había confesado su amor, esa persona no podía haberse ido... No podía haber muerto...

Pero, la realidad volvía y lo golpeaba sin piedad, ella ya no estaba ahí, pero si su asesino, su corazón comenzaba a contraerse causándole un dolor agudo, las lágrimas se empezaban a escapar, y sus ojos a obtener un brillo cristalino, tenía que calmar todo el odio que sentía, tenía que acabar con Tofee, su enfado empezó a concentrarse en su puño izquierdo, tenía sed de venganza, corrió y se posiciono justo a la espalda del lagarto y de un golpe que contenía toda su irá, le dio de lleno al atravesando justo el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

Toffe miro incrédulo al humano, pero sin mucho esfuerzo lo lanzó hacia una pared, Moon sorprendida por el actuar del chico no puedo ver que Toffe la agarraba de los brazos y la enterraba, dejando bajo tierra la totalidad de sus piernas, sin ningúna posibilidad de moverse, el monstruo tranquilamente comenzó a irse de ese lugar.

\- Chico karate, despierta_ Bufffrog intentaba hacer reaccionar a Marco que había estado inconciente unos minutos debido al golpe que recibio a manos de Toffe, poco a poco Marco comenzo a recuperar el conocimiento, el golpe que había recibido lo desubico temporalmente, pero al ver a Bufffrog, todos los recientes eventos volvían a pasar por si mente, como si el dolor que sentía en su corazón no fuera suficiente, ahora soportaba a mil cuchillos atravesandolo recordándole que Star se había ido...

Emm.. Siento que la Reyna necesita ayuda_ Bufffrog hablaba con Marco. Estaba afectado, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Toffe era demasiado fuerte, y eso lo tenia aterrado...

Marco pudo levantarse y vio a la Reyna que cogia los trozos de la mitad destruida por Toffe y las colocaba en perfecto orden en la que había sido la varita de su hija, Moon creía que talvez asi podria recuperar a su hija, talvez así volveria, pero una pieza no encajaba, se encontraba desesperada, sólo quería llorar...

\- Intenté con esta_ Marco se había acercado a la Reyna y recogiendo una pieza de la varita destruida la llevo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Moon miro a Marco impresionada, cogió la pieza ofrecida y la puso en la varita intentando hacerla encajar. Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas cuando por fin terminaron de poner cada pieza en su lugar... Pero nada paso, Moon, se volvio a sentir deprimida, sus pupilas comenzaron a perder su color, hasta un gris, un gris sin alma... Ayudada por Bufffrog y por Marco pudo salir de su encierro, sólo para que la realidad le de un un último golpe, su hija había muerto, y que jamás volvería... Generandole un dolor que agrieto los diamantes en sus mejillas, y la llevo a desplomarse, había acabado con sus energías. Y Toffe se había llevado sus motivos para continuar con su vida…

Bosque de la Muerte Segura, Mewni, 10 años después...

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, diez años habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día, diez años que para un chico con la cabellera castaña no habían sido nada más que día tras día de dolor y de lucha para poder sobrevivir... Un tenue fuego iluminaba su rostro, lleno de cicatrices, en su cuello mantenía amarrada una polera roja con capucha roja, desgastada por el pasó de los años y con un sinfín de cortes en el, estaba agotado, cansado, no había comido en dos días debido al constante asedio de mounstros a los que combatía con su espada ya casi sin filo y un poco oxidada, aunque seguia siendo útil... Mirando a las estrellas... Empezo a recordar su vida.. la vida que había cambiado tan radicalmente hace diez años...

Recuerdos de Marco...

En sus ojos todavía vislumbraba las imágenes de como La Reyna Moon caía para ya no volver a levantarse, muriendo así la última sobreviviente de familia Butterfly, la varita que no hace mucho había pertenecido a la última princesa del Reino Butterfly comenzó a oscurecerse quedando solo como un montón de polvo, pero su estrella se mantuvo intacta. Marco se agachó para recoger el último vestigio de magia en el universo, pero cuando levanto la mirada, noto que una gran cantidad de mounstros se acercaban a donde el y Bufffrog se encontraban, dándole un rápido aviso a su compañero para que huyeran de aquel lugar, fue sujetado rápidamente y junto con el cuerpo de Moon, Bufffrog los llevo a su choza en el Bosque de la muerte segura…

Desde el día de la muerte de Star, el reino había entrado en crisis, la Alta Comisión de Magia estaba derrotada y toda la magia del universo se encontraba corrompida, la Reina Butterfly había perdido su símbolo de poder y toda su magia, ya no tenía forma de resguardar a todo el reino que poco a poco se vio invadido por mounstros que reclamaban sus territorios ancestrales. Los reyes prepararon al pueblo para la inminente invasión del castillo, pero una vez llegado el dia se vieron antela mayor concentración de mounstros que se pudieron ha recibido imaginado. Los mounstros en cantidades incontables rápidamente arrasaron el reino y entraron al castillo. Los reyes, Marco y Buffrog al verse acorralados solo atinaron a escapar, para que desde ese momento fueran a ser cazados por todos los mounstros del Reino, el rey River fue el primero en caer defendiendo valerosamente a todos en una emboscada, la Reyna que para ese momento era un zombie sin sentimientos, una noche decidió salir y entregarse a los mounstros, no sin antes dar pelea. Marco al percatarse de su desaparición la siguio junto con Buffrog. Vieron como toda la furia acumulada en el tiempo fue descargada en los mountros que se encontraban casi depedazados... ataque un mounstro logro atinarle un golpe certero en el pecho.. y otro en el brazo derecho… luego otro directo en su espalda… Al rato estuvo arrinconada en el suelo siendo brutalmente golpeada… hasta que pudo reponerse. Pero no contó que un mounstro en ese instante la atravesaria con una lanza por la espalda...

Marco Buffrog llegaron en ese Instante al hogar de este último... No podían pronunciar palabra alguna, estaban en un estado de shock, Después de caída la noche, Marco pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras...

\- La Reyna necesita una debida sepultura_ y con esas palabras, ambos salieron de la choza de Bufffrog con la Reyna en Manos, lograron cavar un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo, la enterraron, y solemnemente le colocaron una lápida con la inscripción:

"Aquí yace Moon Butterfly, Madre devota y la última Reyna de Mewni"

Después de eso acontecimientos, pasados unos días Marco le pidió a Bufffrog que le forjara una espada, para luego con ella en hombros partir al encuentro con su destino, acabar con la vida de Toffe.

Marco de infiltró en lo más profundo del bosque de la muerte segura, ese talvez era el único lugar seguro en donde permanecer, las pocas veces que salía de su autoexilio era para poder obtener alguna información de que pasaba en el mundo exterior, cada vez más reinos caían bajo el control de los ejércitos de Toffe, el más reciente era un Reyno de Águilas

Transcurrieron los años, El Bosque de la muerte segura cada vez se encontraba más acechado por el ejército de monstruos liderados por Toffe que sabían que se escondía ahí, Marco hace poco se había enterado de la muerte de su amigo Bufffrog a manos del ser inmortal, se sentía acorralado, aún no era los suficientemente bueno con la espada, no era capaz de cumplir su venganza. No obstante una noche mientras espiaba al ejército enemigo de lejos, estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y antes de que el pudiera escapar. Lo acorrralaron y capturaron para ser llevado a la presencia del ser que más odiaba...

\- Hola Marco_ fueron las palabras que pronunció el lagarto,

Marco al volverlo a ver empezó a recordar todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a estar parado frente a ese lagarto asesino, sin perder el tiempo se comenzó a acercar a él para atacarlo, justo cuando Toffe pronuncio algunas palabras:

\- Sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver terrícola, voy buscandote por mucho tiempo, pero no me imaginaba que tú mismo te entregarías a mi_ Toffe se encuentraba con su habitual traje de abogado, parecia que el tiempo no había pasado para el, mantenía su semblante tranquilo y psicópata que lo caracterizaba.

El ser inmortal hizo una ademán ordenando a sus hombres que los dejaran solos, y que liberarán al prisionero, él mismo acabaría con Marco.

Los guardias de la habitación desataron a Marco, y se fueron sin mediar una palabra, Marco, al ver su posición, cogió rápidamente su espada y se dispuso a atacar a Toffe, le dio un corte seccionado su brazo izquierdo, pero este ni se inmutó, y rápidamente lo regenero, lo cogió del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Marco sintió un dolor, causado por la impotencia, Toffe era superior a él, pero no podía rendirse. En ese momento. Toffe recogió la espada de Marco, apreció su filo, y directamente lo estampó en el pecho del humano, causando un grito de dolor; creyéndose vencedor, el lagarto comenzó a limpiar su traje y a retirarse del lugar. Marco no podía creerlo, ese no podía ser su fin. Sangraba mucho. Pero todavia tenía una razón para seguir vivo, tenía que acabar con ese ser inmortal, y creía saber cómo, pero ya no se encontraba en condiciones... Intentaba no cerrar los ojos, no podía rendirse, pero la herida era profunda y sus energías pocas. Se encontraba estampado en el suelo sin poder retirar su propia espada de su pecho… poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia… y sus párpados comenzaron a caer…

Subconsciente de Marco...

Al volver. Abrio los ojos, se sintió con un profundo sentimiento de calma, sus heridas ya no le dolían, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, una luz brillaba en lo alto, y poco a poco pudo distinguir una sombra que lo observaba, pudo vislumbrar una cabellera, cuernitos que salían de esta, un vestido verde y un par de corazónes en sus mejillas, se veía como hace 10 años... Seguía igual de hermosa...

\- Star???_ fue lo único que pudo artícular un Marco incrédulo de lo que veía

\- Hola Mar..._ la muchacha rubia no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de pronto, un abrazo por parte del chico, la envolvía con calidez, y con ternura...

Habían pasado diez años separados, el castaño, sólo quería abrazarla... Después de tanto tiempo de reflexiónar sobre su vida, sobre todas las relaciones que había tenido, poco a poco se dio cuenta que correspondia a los sentimientos de la rubia. El tiempo parecio detenerse, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, pero Star no podía pasar pasar mucho más tiempo ahí, con el dolor en el corazón, soltó al castaño...

Marco, tienes que volver a la vida... Aún tienes cosas que terminar..._ la rubia dio ese mensaje con un tono serió, pero aún se encontraba conmovida, lo había vuelto a ver y era suficiente para ella.

Marco escucho lo que Star comunicaba, se encontraba incrédulo, la había vuelto a ver, pero eso implicaba que el… que el… también debia estar muerto… rápidamente cayó en cuenta de cómo pasó, y de la situación en la que su cuerpo terrenal se encontraba.

Star... No pude vencer a Toffe, ya no me quedan energías... Y estoy desangrando_ el castaño veía que se le era imposible acabar con el Septariano.

Dulce y simple Marco... Tu sólo vuelve... Yo me encargo del resto_ y con esas palabras la antigua princesa de Mewni se alejaba corriendo del castaño...

De vuelta a la realidad...

En ese preciso instante la vista de Marco comenzo a nublarse, y empezó a sentir poco a poco que el dolor volvía, su cuerpo volvía a sentirse pesado y el frío del suelo recorria su espalda... Abrió los ojos y se volvió a encontrar, en el suelo con una espada clavada en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón. Sentía que sus fuerzas habían sido renovadas, cogió la espada que lo lástimaba, y la extrajo, apoyandose en ella se levantó y se acercó al ser que más odiaba en ese momento, la mitad de la varita comenzó a flotar, y a tornarse de un color amarillo brillante, para luego fusionarse con la espada del castaño. Con esa arma. Que simbolizaba su unión con Star, fue atacar al ser inmortal, y fue clavada en el mismo sitio que hace ya 10 años probó el puño de Marco. Toffe se encontraba estupefacto, como podía ser que alguien en las condiciones del terrícola pudiera volver a levantarse. Debía ser sólo una broma, sólo una alucinacion, pero sintio que se quemaba y que poco a poco su cuerpo se convertia en ceniza...

Marco se encontraba en su límite, ya lo había dado todo y solo atino a apoyarse en una pared, vio que en el cielo se podía distinguir el firmamento, y con un sinfin de estrellas, había cumplido con su cometido, pero con un alto costo... Toda su ropa estaba teñida por un rojo escarlata, había perdido demasiada sangre... El final de su vida era inminente...

Fin de lo recuerdos

Bosque de la muerte segura, 10 años después de la muerte de Star, El Presente...

Las estrellas ya se asomaban al horizonte, había acabado con Toffe, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero él no lo permitio y los volvió a abrir, y vio que en su frente se encontraba un chica, con los pelos rubios, y corazones en las mejillas...

\- Te extrañe mucho_ fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño

\- Y yo a ti_ Star lo admiraba con una mirada calida

Marco ya no sintió el paso del tiempo, no le importaba nada más que estar cerca de ella, pudieron pasar horas así, hasta que Star una vez más tuvo que separarse alegando que ya era hora de irse, Marco intrigado, le pregunto a donde tenía que ir, ella sólo pudo decirle que ahí se verían, y desaparecio en un aura de brillo amarillo, Marco le gritaba para que no fuera, él ya no podía pasar un día más sin ella, ya había soportado 10 años miserables, sin ella...

Dio una última mirada al cielo y noto que una estrella brillaba con más fuerza que las demás, como si lo estuviera llamando. Marco por fin entendió que debía hacer, sólo se relajó, ya no iba a seguir luchando, habia llegado la hora de partir, ya no podía pasar un minuto más lejos de la presencia de Star...

Horizonte de las estrellas, es el límite que me vuelve loco, cuantas son como son de bellas, por mi amor yo no fui quién las a roto...

Eres tan pálida que blanca estás, siempre radiante, en quien pensaras, como estas... Cómo estás... Cómo estás...

100 años despues de la muerte de Bon Bon...

Con una canción en su mente,. Marco acabo entregadose a la muerte. Sintió un ambiente cálido, y ajetreo de movimiento, comenzó a despertar dándose cuenta que estaba sobre Star, se encontraba en Eccho Creek, más precisamente en la Secundaria, donde al parecer acababa de caer de una escalera, hasta que una dulce voz le saco de su trance.

\- ¿Que sucede Marco, por que caíste de la escalera?_ preguntaba una extrañada Star

\- STAR!!!

Marco se abalanzo sobre ella abrazandola, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...

Star se quedó muda, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía negar que el beso que acababa de recibir no le había gustado.

\- Marco!!! ¿Por que hiciste eso?_ Star aún se encontraba sorprendida por el actuar de su amigo...

\- Te extrañe mucho Star

\- pero yo no me fui_ respondia una Star sonrojada

\- Pará mi te fuiste por un largo tiempo...


End file.
